


Beautiful With You

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Otabek thinks he's a fucking god, Yuri doesn't think he's pretty, Yuri wears makeup bc fuck gender roles, gender rolls are the worst type of bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: I am beautiful with you, even in the darkest part of me.





	Beautiful With You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is named after a Halestorm song, wanna fight?

Yuri stared at himself in the hotel room’s bathroom mirror, turning this way and that to watch the way his cut t-shirt shimmied around his waist. He leaned forward, pushing his hair behind his ears to check his face for any unsightly blemishes in his skin. He reached for his face cream, feeling warm arms wrap around his waist when he straightened back up. He looked up to meet Otabek’s eyes in the mirror.

“Done scrutinizing yourself, Yura?” Otabek murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. Glaring a bit, Yuri unscrewed the top to his concealer, dipping his fingers in to get some of it.

“Not everyone can be perfect,” Yuri grumbled, leaning forward again to carefully rub the cream into his face. Otabek leaned with him, resting his chin on top of Yuri’s head.

“Are you implying that I’m perfect, Yura?”

“You know I am.”

“Ah.” The Kazakh man stood there while Yuri fanned his face, reaching for his makeup bag on the counter beside them. He watched the Russian unzip the bag, pulling out his eyeshadow and eyeliner. Yuri uncapped the eyeliner, leaning forward again. He pulled down on his cheek, and was about to trace his waterline when Otabek spoke again. “You do realize that I think you’re amazingly perfect, right, Yura?”

Yuri jabbed himself in the eye in surprise, cussing at the sudden sting. Otabek jumped back a bit, before reaching for a clean washcloth to run under some warm water. Yuri rubbed at his eye furiously, blinking the tears away. “What the fuck, Beka?”

“I was just being honest,” Otabek said sheepishly, handing the washcloth to Yuri. The blond-haired man scowled, taking it from Otabek and pressing it to his still crying eye. “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Now that he was somewhat calmer, Yuri’s face bloomed into redness. “Shaddup.”

 

* * *

 

 

The club was large, with pulsing lights and pounding music. Otabek wasn’t DJing that night, so Yuri got to steal him away to the dance floor, his hips already twitching to the beat. He guided large hands to his hips and he laughed as he tossed his own arms around Otabek’s neck, tipping his head back to laugh as they danced.

He caught Otabek’s eyes again, and smirked at the dark heat that he found in those dark irises. “Penny for your thoughts, Beka?”

The Kazakh man cracked a grin. “You’re wild, Yura.”

“Do you want anything to drink?” Yuri asked, leaning up so that he didn’t have to shout at Otabek over the music. He nodded, running his hands up Yuri’s sides so that the fabric of his shirt caught and pulled upwards slightly.

“I’ll grab them,” Otabek offered, hands disappearing for a moment. “Why don’t you keep dancing?”

Yuri nodded, letting his hands float through the air as Otabek moved towards the bar. The bass pounded through the air, shaking through his legs until it settled deep in his chest. He couldn’t help the way he moved along to the beat; years of skating to songs will do that to you, he guessed. He was having an amazing time, until he edged too close to a couple girls along the edge of the dancefloor.

“What the hell does that guy think he’s wearing?” He heard, the tone snotty in his ears. He grimaced, faltering a bit. His eyes strayed to three girls, their arms folded over their chests as they stared at him. He snapped his gaze away before they could catch him. “Does he actually think he looks good in that?”

One of them laughed, “All these gay guys think they look good, but they just look like trash.”

“He looks like melted trash.”

Yuri stopped, anger rising in his throat. He clenched his fists and looked towards the bar to try and find Otabek. He couldn’t see his shorter boyfriend through the crowd.

“Oh look, he stopped dancing.”

“Heh. Maybe he can hear us,” she raised her voice a little bit and Yuri could feel his teeth grinding as he clenched them. “Hey, fag! Why don’t you leave the girl stuff to us?”

Yuri whirled around, his teeth bared in a snarl. “I would, but you see, you ladies don’t seem to know _how_ to use the girl stuff.”

Their faces twitched down into hard glares. The one closest to him seemed to shake with anger. “What the hell did you just say to me, little faggot?”

“Is there an issue here?” Yuri felt a hand smooth down his waist. He looked over to see Otabek smile at him. He watched his boyfriend turn his gaze back to the girls. “Do I need to inform the bouncer that there’s an issue, ladies?”

They all folded their arms again, glaring at Yuri, a unanimous, ‘no’ ringing from them. Satisfied, Otabek turned away, pulling Yuri along with him.

“Give me that,” Yuri frowned, tugging a beer out of Otabek’s hand. The Kazakh smirked, leaning over to kiss his temple. He tipped his head back and drank from the lip, swallowing past the horrible smell.

“I can’t take you anywhere,” Otabek teased, running his fingers along a naked patch of skin. Yuri scowled at him, elbowing him hard.

“They said I looked like trash,” Yuri complained, feeling that horrible anger still. “I wasn’t going to just let them insult me.”

“They’re just jealous,” Otabek reasoned, turning to face him on the dance floor. “You are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as their hotel room door was shut, Otabek was pushed up against it, his hands twisted into Yuri’s long hair. Yuri- having finally gained some height in the past few years- leaned down to press kisses along his jaw, listening to the small gasps that left his mouth.

“Do you want to move to the bed?” Yuri asked, pulling back to look down at his boyfriend. The Kazakh man nodded, tugging on his hair so that he’d pull further away.

They shuffled over to the bed, slowly stripping their clothes off until they stood at the foot of the queen-sized bed in their underwear, eyes upon each other. Yuri took a deep breath and pushed his boxers down in one swift motion. The movement was probably comical, but Otabek waited until he stood straight once more, before copying him.

“You’re the most beautiful lover I’ve ever been blessed with,” Otabek started, pressing a hand to Yuri’s cheek. The Russian scooted forward towards his heat, leaning into his palm. “Every time I see you, the breath leaves my lungs and I’m speechless.”

“Good thing you don’t need to talk during sex, then.” Yuri joked, running a hand over Otabek’s stomach. The Kazakh man gasped as a pale hand wrapped around his cock. Yuri leaned down and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I would shower you with praises if I could just breathe, Yura.” Otabek whispered against his mouth. “But you take away my oxygen and it’s like I never get it back until you’re gone.”

“Whatever are you going to do when we finally move in together?” Yuri smirked as Otabek shoved him onto the bed. He let himself fall down, pulling his boyfriend on top of him with a small moan. Otabek laughed softly, leaning down into the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“Die happily from your beauty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos as you please!


End file.
